marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Teachers
Overview The Teachers and staff of Marvel, similar to the students, are hand selected by the Headteacher and School Director. They are chosen as the best in their field from all over the world. The ability to teach their chosen subject isn't the only thing taken into account, they also have be dedicated to protect the students from people/forces wanting to use their uniqueness for their own advantage. Two such threat are William Stryker (Weapon X) and Francis/Ajax (Workshop). Marvel has been criticised for hiring staff members from criminal backgrounds, or those who later show symptoms of mental illness. However, all our Teachers have the students best interests at heart. Structure Unlike other schools, each Year has a different teacher for each subject. This ensures our teachers teach at the level the students can handle at that time. Below is the list of Teachers at Marvel as of September 2013 to August 2014. High Level Staff * School Director: Alexander Pierce * Head Teacher: Nicholas Fury * Deputy Head: Maria Hill * Sixth Form Head of Year: Phil Coulson * GCSE Head of Year: Timothy Dugan * Year 9 Head of Year: T'Challa * Year 8 Head of Year: Abigail Brand * Year 7 Head of Year: Victor Creed Maths * Year 7: Bentley Wittman * Year 8: Arnim Zola * Year 9: Brian Braddock * Year 10: Samuel Sterns * Year 11: Courtney Ross Science * Year 7: Kavita Rao * Year 8: Nathaniel Essex * Year 9: Abraham Erskine * Year 10: Monica Rappaccini * Year 11: Miles Warren English * Year 7: Emil Blonsky * Year 8: Jean-Paul Beaubier * Year 9: Leonard Samson * Year 10: Matthew Murdock * Year 11: Ophelia Sarkissian Geography * Year 7: Sergei Kravinoff * Year 8: Ulysses Klaw * Year 9: Meggan Braddock * Year 10: Carol Danvers * Year 11: Cain Marko History * Year 7: Regan Wyngarde * Year 8: Eric Brooks * Year 9: Keniuchio Harada * Year 10: Selene Gallio * Year 11: Roma Merlyn R.E * Year 7: Jericho Drumm * Year 8: Rahne Sinclair * Year 9: Jimaine Szardos * Year 10: Kurt Wagner * Year 11: Gabriel Summers I.T * Year 7: Karima Shapandar * Year 8: Monet St. Croix * Year 9: Madelyne Pryor * Year 10: Alex Summers * Year 11: Lorna Dane Drama * Year 7: Moonbeam Alderidg * Year 8: Kevin Sydney * Year 9: Calvin Rankin * Year 10: Long Shot * Year 11: Kwannon Revanche Art * Year 7: Gah Latus * Year 8: Dmitri Smerdyakov * Year 9: Piotr Rasputin * Year 10: Sean Cassidy * Year 11: Roderick Kingsley D.T * Year 7: Quentin Beck * Year 8: Elias Wirtham * Year 9: Jonathan Silvercloud * Year 10: Johnny Blaze * Year 11: Elizabeth Braddock Music * Year 7: Melissa Gold * Year 8: Arthur van Krijg * Year 9: Rebecca Ryan * Year 10: Alison Blaire * Year 11: Cal'syee Neramani-Summers Languages * French: Georges Batroc * Spanish: Senior Vargas * Italian: Giuletta Nefaria * German: Wolfgang von Strucker * Japanese: Itsu Akihiro A-Level Teachers * Enronmental Science: Ororo Munroe * Astrometry: Eric Selvig * Biology: Charles Xavier * Physics: Otto Octavius * Chemistry: Henry McCoy * Engineering: Adam Brashear * Level 1 Maths: Jessica Drew * Level 2 Maths: Erik Lensherr * Level 3 Maths: Johann Schmidt * Level 1 English: Janet Pym * Level 2 English: Scott Summers * Level 3 English: Sebastian Shaw * Psychology: Jean Grey-Summers * History: Anthony Druid * Law: Robert Reynolds * RE: Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson * Sociology: Stephen Strange * Business Studies: Wilson Fisk * Drama: Simon Williams * Art: Raven Darkholme * ICT: Jessica Jones * Geography: Jeanne-Marie Beaubier Gym Teachers * Gymnastics: Elektra Natchios * Martial Arts: Shang-Chi Manchu * Fighting: Daniel Rand * Fighting: Laura Kinney * Sports: Luke Cage * Sports: Thomas Crosi * Athletics: Michael Van Patrick * Athletics: Delroy Garrett Jr. * Coach: James Howlett * Coach: Frank Castle * Coach: Marcus Johnson * Coach: Joseph Green * Swimming: Davis Cameron * Swimming: Namor Mckenzie * Lifeguard: Heather CameronCategory:Staff